Mute
by Srta.Kinomoto
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Itachi ataca um membro de sua equipe. Kakashi quer saber porque, e como resultado aprende sobre os irmãos mais do que eles sabem sobre si mesmos. Pré-massacre


**Titulo original: **Mute

**Autor(a): **Happiness's Deceit

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário**: TRADUÇÃO. Itachi ataca um membro de sua equipe. Kakashi quer saber porque, e como resultado entende os irmãos mais do que eles sabem sobre si mesmo. Pré-massacre

* * *

"_Você ouviu?"_

"_Sobre esse menino Uchiha? Yeah."_

"_Doente, não é?"_

"_Eu ouvi que ele simplesmente enlouqueceu com o outro cara ."_

"_Nós não devemos confiar nele."_

"_Não se ele está indo nos _atacar. _O Hokage podia me _implorar_ e eu não ficaria na mesma equipe que ele pirralho."_

"_Eu sei..."_

* * *

**Mute**

* * *

Kakashi Hatake tinha ouvido algumas coisas loucas no decorrer da semana passada. Todas elas envolvendo o fenômeno Uchiha; a maioria deles desagradáveis. Itachi Uchiha tinha sido um tópico de discussão desde que tinha passado no exame de graduação em uma idade tão nova. Mas isso ter se manifestado a esse nível era algo certamente surpreendente. Ele não sabia onde tinha começado, mas ele estava indo descobrir - todos os times estavam zumbindo sobre isso; nada mais sendo feito.

O Hokage havia sido surpreendentemente leniente com esse comportamento, e Kakashi não tinha certeza se isso era uma coisa boa ou não. Expor o adolescente a tanta desaprovação na sua idade atual (para não mencionar _mentalidade_) não era uma boa coisa, era? Só por que o jovem tinha praticamente nascido um _shinobi _não queria dizer que ele inumano. Pareceu muito impar ao ANBU, e mesmo se ele não conhecesse a personalidade genial, parecia incompatível com ele. Kakashi era mais novo que seus companheiros de time,e tinha estado em uma situação similar. Talvez isso fosse o que estivesse fazendo atuar da maneira que fez. Não era justo, ele sabia, que houvesse tanta discriminação entre camaradas; mas isso era uma coisa que vinha naturalmente não importando onde você estava. Ele mesmo tinha recebido tanta, mas outros tinham quebrado isso para ele. Ele estava determinado a fazer o mesmo com Itachi.

Aquela era a razão principal do por que se aproximou da mansão Uchiha as dez horas em uma manha de domingo. Ele tinha uma boa fé de que Itachi não tinha nenhum missão hoje, e que não estava planejando ou passando o tempo com seus amigos (por que, realmente, ninguém nunca o tinha visto com amigos).

Então ele tinha pedido polidamente ao homem em frente ao portão e dito em um tom calmo, "Eu estou aqui para ver Itachi." Ele silenciosamente rezou que o homem o deixasse ir sem problemas, mas Itachi não deveria ter muitos visitantes; o sentinela enrijeceu na declaração do nome do adolescente.

O homem Uchiha olhou para ele com suspeita, entes de bar king em bom humo, "Eh! Então esse _nin_ solitário finalmente fez alguns amigos, huh? Volte outra vez!" Ele o cumprimentou com um tapa amigável nas costas.

Kakashi franziu as sobrancelhas. Como ele iria encontrar o homem em um propriedade tão grande? Evidentemente, tinha ouvido rumores sobre a propriedade do clan, mas ainda o surpreendeu que o clan tivesse uma propriedade tão grande - quase como uma cidade pequena dentro de sua própria divisão. Ainda ele sabia o suficiente sobre o fenômeno para poder procurar ativamente por ele. Fechou seus olhos solene, procurando pelo jovem. Após revistar o interior do clan, ele determinou que Itachi não estava dentro, mas fora, com chakra decididamente pequeno. Provavelmente uma criança, mas isso não batia com os relatórios que Kakashi tinha ouvido do infame Uchiha. Ele sorriu de lado à tensão de diversos membros do clan; sua presença na propriedade não era desapercebida, mas não tinha sido confrontado ainda.

Kakashi pulou no telhado, pisando com cuidado nas telhas gastas, e fazendo seu caminho para o pequeno jardim do outro lado da propriedade. Enquanto rastejou ao longo do telhado, ele ouviu uma riso infantil e um quieta risada acompanhando. O som não pareceu impar até que ele atingiu a borda, e quando ele examinou em baixo, encontrou uma vista muito impar.

O solitário, introvertido, e misterioso Itachi Uchiha embalava uma criança pequena em seu colo, uma mão cobrindo a do menino enquanto ele cuidadosamente moviam uma agulha, e a outra gentilmente o suportando. Era uma vista incomum para o ANBU, para dizer o mínimo - ele tinha sido freqüentemente advertido pelos outros nem que Itachi não gostava de ser tocado, não importava qual a razão.

Contudo ele embalou essa criança com tal gentileza e amor.

Kakashi os olhou por um momento, os dois Uchiha, enquanto eles terminaram de movimentar a agulha e pegaram um rasgado, mas amado coelho. Uma orelha, quase rasgada fora, estava na necessidade de emenda obvia, e a criança deslizou para fora do colo de Itachi na madeira ao lado dele e observou curiosamente enquanto o menino mais velho habilmente costurou de volta a orelha do coelho. Quando ele terminou, a criança deixou escapar um guincho brincalhão e foi rapidamente recuperar o brinquedo de pelúcia. Itachi observou por um momento antes de bagunçar o cabelo do mais jovem, e então riu muito quietamente ao suspiro que ele deu.

Kakashi congelou com o som da risada. Era um som que ele tinha ouvido quando tinha vindo primeiramente em cima dos irmão, mas não era algo que ele teria acreditado o solitário Uchiha fazer em qualquer situação. Ele observou enquanto o Uchiha mais novo abraçou o brinquedo, e começou a para dentro salão, antes de dar a volta e dar um abraço em Itachi entes de correr de volta. Ele fez um rápido som de _'taptap' _quando galgou através das salas, e Kakashi não tinha duvida de que o mais novo seria um bom _nin _também.

"Kakashi Hatake."

O reconhecimento veio com um surpresa, por que kakashi tinha estado certo que tinha escondido sua presença melhor que isso, mas todavia, ele saltou de sua posição no telhado para o jardim abaixo. Aterrou firmemente em seus pés antes de encontrar os olhos de Itachi.

"Quem era a criança?"

Nisso, Itachi pareceu um pouco incomodado, mas não era em seu rosto - um deslizo ligeiro do chakra do jovem tinha sido o indicador. "Ninguém que importe." Ele falou confiantemente, como se desafiando Kakashi a chamá-lo em sua mentira.

Ele o mantém estável?" Kakashi perguntou, recusando a ser jogado fora.

"Não."

"Você esta mentindo."

"Sim." Era uma indicação, um palavra simples, mas mostrou que o menino era de grande importância para o jovem. "Não toque nele."

Kakashi estava surpreso pelo sentença adicionada; mostrou que Itachi era fraco quando veio a esse menino - algo que seria tomado vantagem no futuro se ele não fosse cuidadoso. O Uchiha era fraco pelo menino - mas por que? "Ele é seu amante?" O pensamento devia fazê-lo doente - aquele que ele falava tinha menos de dez anos, e aquele que ele estava falando estava acima dessa idade.

"Não.

"Então o que?"

"Meu sangue." A sentença foi falada sem desprezo, o que alertou kakashi a um novo fato.

"Você odeia o seu clan."

"Somente sua fraqueza."

"E não o menino?"

"Ele não é fraco."

A que força você esta se referindo? Kakashi queria perguntar. Que força poderia uma criança ter que um clan tão poderoso não tenha?

Como se respondendo aos seus pensamentos, Itachi falou. "Ele tem a força para resistir a opinião dos outros. A força para se tornar diferente de mim." A ultima indicação era amarga, uma adição agitada que desmentia a verdadeira agravação que o adolescente segurava.

"Você ama ele."

"Sim."

"Quem é ele?" Dessa vez a pergunta foi feita não para se aprofundar na mente de Itachi, mas por curiosidade. Quem era a criança que poderia criar um _nin _delicado?

"Meu irmão mais novo."

A conversa terminou.

* * *

Kakashi evitou a família Uchiha desde a morte de Obito, mas ele se encontrou verdadeiramente interessado no menino que conservava a alma de Itachi. Ele não percebeu que Itachi poderia o ferir por fazer isso até que fosse muito tarde, mas a curiosidade o consumiu até que ele foi obrigado visitar a escolar que ele passou pouco tempo dentro. A mulher na mesa era velha, obviamente passou seu tempo, mas um dia tinha sido uma boa _nin. _Ela encontrou seus olhos antes de assentir e permiti-lo no escritório principal. Lá, ela o deixou com outro cumprimento, e retornou para seu posto.

O homem estava escrevendo um mensagem, e olhou para cima quando a porta se fechou. Ele se levantou para cumprimentar Kakashi, e o ANBU não pode se impedir de desejar que estivesse usando algo diferente de seu vestuário atual. Em uma missão, seria aceitável - uma folgada camisa preta de gola e sem mangas, calças pretas apertadas, e uma veste prata que o denotasse como membro da ANBU. Ainda, o levava aonde ele precisava ir. Ele cumprimentou o homem, que se sentou novamente, e numa voz calma, Kakashi falou.

"Eu preciso ver um de seus estudantes."

Nisso, o homem pareceu perturbado, como se não tivesse esperado tal pedido. "Ah, bem, você vê...privacidade..."

"Eu preciso ver um de seus estudantes." Ele repetiu. Kakashi não gostava de se repetir, e ele esperava que o homem não o fizesse fazer isso novamente.

O homem suspirou. Então ele quietamente retirou um grande, verde escuro pergaminho e perguntou. "Quem é?"

Kakashi sorriu sob a marcara. "O irmão mais novo de Uchiha Itachi."

O diretor escreveu no pergaminho, falando com Kakashi enquanto o fazia. "O irmão mais novo, hm? Bem, Sasuke não é exatamente o gênio que Itachi é, mas ele está no topo de sua classe e ele é um estudante _muito _bom. Há um problema familiar acontecendo?...Oh, é claro que não haveria. Tolice minha perguntar. Vamos ver...Uchiha, Uchiha...Ah! Aqui está" Ele abriu o pergaminho um pouco mais. "Ele tem um intervalo para o lanche em dez minutos...?"

"Hatake. Kakashi Hatake."

"Hatake. Ele tem um intervalo para o lanche em dez minutos, então eu mandarei Mina levar uma mensagem para seu professor e ele vai encontrá-lo na sala de aula."

Kakashi se curvou ao homem e saiu do escritório. O interior da escola não tinha mudado desde do tempo que ele estudava lá, e ainda era tão vergonhosamente liso como sempre tinha sido. Ele sabia que isso não devia ser algo que ele notaria, mas ele notou. Dez minutos se passaram com Kakashi olhando ao redor, se re-familiarizando, e Kakashi corou ligeiramente quando percebeu que não tinha idéia de onde o irmão de Itachi (Sasuke, ele se relembrou ) tinha aula. Ele não deixou isso o incomodar, e andou ao redor do prédio, procurando pelo chakra. Apareceu para ele rapidamente, e Kakashi colocou algum chakra em seus pés para move-lo a sala de aula mais chegou dentro de segundos, e empurrou a porta a aberta de uma sala de aula quase vazia.

O menino de cabelo preto estava sozinho no primeiro banco, um pequeno bento na frente dele. Estava fechado, e Kakashi andou até o menino, que, ele confirmou com um sorriso ligeiro, estava de mal humor.

"Você está zangado, Sasuke, que eu estou o detendo de seu almoço?"

Para sua surpresa, o menino não saltou ao som da sua voz, em lugar disso, disse com um tom de voz irritado, "Não."

Isso o fez um pouco curioso, por que o menino estava definitivamente agindo diferente do que tinha com seu irmão mais velho. "Por que não?"

A voz veio um pouco mais quietamente dessa vez. "Ninguém vai comer comigo, de qualquer jeito."

Era um tom muito adorável, Kakashi percebeu, um que provavelmente traria mulheres sobre a criança se ele fosse qualquer um _exceto _um uchiha. "E sobre Itachi, então?"

Nisso, o menino _(Sasuke) _olhou para cima. "Você conhece o aniki?"

Kakashi não pode evitar o meio sorriso que ostentava sob a mascara. Os irmão eram muito bonitos, apesar de tudo..."Sim, eu conheço. Ele se importa muito com você, não?"

"Sim! Aniki é o melhor!"

"Mesmo se ele mata e machuca outros?"

"Aniki só faz...essas coisas para proteger nossa casa...por que ele é mais forte...do que...todo mundo mais. Ele vai proteger o que ele ama."

O menino não percebia. Sasuke provavelmente não tinha idéia que Itachi não se importava com a vila; a única coisa que Itachi queria proteger ali estava bem em frente a ele. Kakashi não tinha certeza se quis da ironia ou golpear sua cabeça de encontro a parece, então ele fez os dois, para o desgosto de sasuke. Os irmão entendiam um ao outro _muito_ bem. E um dia, kakashi sabia, eles seria ambos irrevogavelmente machucados por causa disso.

A classe retornou a um _bento _fechado, um dente na parede, um Sasuke confuso e um estranho que não parava de rir.

* * *

Itachi se aproximou de Kakashi no dia seguinte. Ele esta calmo, convenientemente sem se importar, contudo Kakashi pode ver a agitação debaixo de seus olhos.

"Sasuke disse que você o visitou ontem."

"Sim."

"Ele...gostaria de informá-lo que..." Itachi pareceu esforçar-se para dizer as palavras seguintes, "...ele iria apreciar ver você...passando mais tempo...comigo." As palavras pareceram quase amargas vinda da boca do irmão mias velho.

"Ele parece um bom menino."

"Ele é." _Vá ao ponto, _os olhos de Itachi disseram.

"Eu posso ver por que você o ama tanto."

"...Eu vejo." Então o uchiha mais velho girou sobre seus calcanhares e partiu para o lugar da reunião, seu cabelo se agitando levemente atrás dele no vento, e kakashi ponderou, muito quietamente, se mesmo Itachi percebeu o que esta realmente acontecendo.

Enquanto kakashi atravessa o seu dia, ele entende que ele, também, sem saber tomado parte da fofoca. Esta realização se solidifica quando um homem com um perda quebrada e a garganta enfaixada vem até ele e casualmente observa. "Você sabe - eu ouvi que você esta passando tem com esse Uchiha assustador." Kakashi disse a si mesmo para manter a calma, mas ele podia ver por que o nem tinha tantos ferimentos. Discrição não era obviamente seu forte, e sua boca se move mais rapidamente que uma flecha.

"E?" Ele alerta.

"Eu só pensei que você deveria saber que ele enlouquece em seus companheiros de equipe. Olhe para mim! Ele fez isso a mim antes que eu pudesse piscar. Ele é um monstro. Não chegue perto dele se você sabe o que é bom para você."

Kakashi não tinha certeza do que dizer a isso, então preferia seguir o exemplo de Itachi e se afastar.

* * *

Eles não correm um do outro por outro mês, e Kakashi pode ver o esforço interno que ele tinha ignorado anteriormente. Itachi era mais sensível do que qualquer um deles jamais tinha percebido - ele estava especialmente propenso a se tornar vigoroso quando Sasuke estava envolvido. Os rumores eram mais verdadeiros do que ele pensou, ele então percebeu, e resolveu ignorá-los.

Mas primeiro ele tinha que ter certeza de algo.

Ele tinha experimentado diversas posições onde ele poderia correr "correr" até o Uchiha, e esperou seu "alvo" aparecer, quando homem o fez, kakashi igualmente apareceu em frente a ele. A conversa, dessa vez, não foi o que ele planejou.

"Você tem estado na minha árvore por quinze minuto. Sasuke esta ficando paranóico."

Itachi não pareceu tomar qualquer coisa superficialmente, e Kakashi suspirou no esforço desperdiçado.

"Eu preciso falar com você." Ele disse.

"Por que?" O jovem falou. "Você não tem razão para falar comigo."

"Eu preciso saber algo."

Itachi não o respondeu, em vez disso entrou na propriedade. Kakashi esperou cinco minutos antes de itachi emergir novamente, dessa vez com pacote em suas costas, e eles correram a uma área de treinamento próxima.

Quando eles chegaram, Itachi gentilmente colocou o pacote em seu colo. Kakashi estava somente um pouco perturbado ao fato de que Itachi tinha tirado Sasuke da casa de tal maneira, mas o sentimento desapareceu quando ele viu o mais novo aninhar sua cabeça na curva da garganta de Itachi.

"O que você precisa saber?" Itachi disse, depois de um momento de silêncio.

Kakashi falou suavemente para não acordar Sasuke. "Por que você atacou aquele homem, Itachi?"

Itachi encontrou seus olhos uma vez e deixou seu olhar viajar até o pacote em seus braços.

Quando Kakashi piscou, os dois tinham ido.

* * *

"_Sasuke é mudo quando se trata daquela família. Ele não pode falar o que pensa - ele só pode observar e esperar atuar corretamente."_

"_Que tipo de existência é essa Itachi?"_

"_Ele é forte, mais forte do que eu."_

"_Você acredita nisso?"_

"_Sim. Ele nunca vai se tornar..."_

* * *

O homem com a perna quebrada estava de volta, e dessa vez foi kakashi quem iniciou a conversa.

"Por que ele o atacou?"

"Ele é um monstro, isso é por que! Tudo que eu fiz foi parabenizá-lo pela posição do seu irmão! Eu disse a ele 'Seu irmão vai ser uma honra ao clan como você', e ele enlouquecidamente me atacou!

E Kakashi entendeu.

* * *

"_Ele nunca vai se tornar tão fraco quanto eu."_

Eu nunca vou permitir isso.

* * *


End file.
